A number of relatively complex and costly solid state electronic component testers are presently available. Some of them determine whether or not a transistor is good and also whether it is a NPN or a PNP type device. However, a tester with the ability to test a number of different components for shorts, opens or type has not been available. Further, prior art devices did not normally provide testing for fuses, silicon controlled rectifiers (SCR's) and other discrete solid state devices, particularly to determine whether an SCR would latch properly.